4MINUTE
Archivo:98uhñu.png ¿4Minute? 4Minute (포미닛) es un grupo de chicas de Corea del Sur creado por Cube Entertainment. El nombre 4Minute indica que cada miembro se esfueza por dar lo mejor y funcionar bien en cada minuto.., en cada segundo. Carrera 'Debut' thumb|340px|For Muzik4Minute (포미닛) debuto en mayo del 2009 compuesto por 5 miembros. Aunque Jihyun es la líder del grupo, se centraba mas en HyunAh (Ex miembro del grupo femenino “Wonder Girls”) dándole más partes en las canciones y también en los bailes. El 15 de junio del 2009 fue lanzado su single “Hot Issue”, también salió los perfiles de los miembros. Pocas horas después de la liberación de su canción, se puso en el 5º puesto de varias listas digitales (Cyworld, Bugs, Soribaba y Mnet). Los días 18-21 de junio fueron sus Performances en los populares programas de música (Mnet - M!Countdown, KBS - Music bank, MBC – Music Core y SBS – Inkigayo). El grupo gano el premio “Rookie of the Month” de junio y agosto, también ganaron 2 premios en el inkigayo (27 de septiembre) y en el M!Countdown (1 de octubre). Cada canción que ha lanzado el grupo se ha centrado en un miembro del grupo, “Hot Issue” se centro en Hyuna, “Muzik” se centro en Jiyoon y “What a Gilr Wants” en Gayoon. El grupo también ha tenido algunos problemas, como que algunos de sus fans robasen varios artículos de su furgoneta en el mes de junio del 2009, después de su actuación en un programa de música. En el mes de agosto del 2009 la cadena KBS prohibió la reproducción de su canción “Won’t Give” ya que para ellos la canción contenía demasiado contenido sexual, aunque la agencia cube Entertainment declaro que la canción contenía sentimientos puros de un chica hacia un chico y que en ningún momento lo vieron de esa manera. En enero del 2010 Cube Entertainment anuncio el debut oficial de HyunAh en solitario con su single titulado “Change” (en el que participa Yong Joon Hyung del grupo BEAST que también está en la misma compañía). Su primer performances fue en el Music Bank (KBS), la coreografía fue muy bien aceptada por los espectadores, a pesar de su corta edad HyunAh tiene un gran talento en el baile. Integrantes Archivo:20090629_4Minute_description_572.jpg Los miembros son:'' ''JihYun. GaYoon. JiYoon. HyunAh.SoHyun. '☆Ji Hyun☆' thumb|257px|JiHyun *'Nombre artístico:' Ji Hyun ( 지현 ) *'Nombre real: 'Nam Ji Hyun (Hangul: 남지현 - Hanja :南 智贤) *'Nicknames:' Lovely Jihyun / Jihyun 4-D / Namjiji / Namji / NamG / NamGee / Namdakyu / Namdocu / Viet Hyori. *'Fecha de Nacimiento: '''9 de enero del 1990 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: ¿? *'Posición: '''Líder / Sub Vocalista *'Debut: '2009 *'Estatura: '167 cm *'Peso: '49 kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'A *'Habilidades: 'Inglés / Cocina *'Aficiones: 'Ballet / Danza / Danza Moderna *'Artistas favoritas: 'Rain. Kim Yuna. Audrey Hepburn. *'Colegio: 'Universidad Sangmyeon, Centro de baile *'Compañía: 'Cube Entertainment 'thumb|left|250px Curiosidades →Elogiada por ser "una extraordinaria bailarina y porque su período de formación no era definitiva, podrán verla dar un gran rendimiento en el escenario". →No ha realizado ningún anuncio o CFS (sola) pero si con 4Minute. →En el pasado formó parte de la compañía discográfica JYP Entertainment en la que estuvo entrenandose de forma severa. →Ex aprendiz de JYP. →Es la madre oficial de 4minute '☆Ga Yoon☆' thumb|257px|GaYoon *'Nombre artístico: '''Ga Yoon (가윤) *'Nombre real:' Heo Ga Yoon (Hangul: 허가윤 - Hanja: 許嘉允) *'Nicknames:' Dodosick Gayoon / Neunggeuli Gayoon / Gayoonit / Cube uljjang / Heophrodite / Gangnam Woman / Heo Force. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 18 de mayo del 1990 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: ¿? *'''Posición: Vocal / Vocalista principal *'Debut: '''2009 *'Estatura:' 165 cm *'Peso:' 47 Kg. *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Habilidades:' Cantar *'Aficiones:' Ver películas / Escribir canciones *'Artistas favoritos: Yangpa. Lee Hyori. Bae Yong Joon. *'''Colegio: Escuela Secundaria femenina Dong Duk *'Compañía:' Cube Entertainment thumb|left|250px Curiosidades →Segundo lugar en el concurso de SM noveno mejor cantante Colaboraciones →Colaboró en el video musical de Mario's "I'm Yours". →Colaboró con MC Mong's "Ninth Cloud" →2010.02.11 The Woman Who Still Wants to Marry OST (#1 One Two Three (Gayoon, Han Ye Ji)) →2010.09.03 Sunny Side - Nappeunnamja Chakanyeoja (#1 Nappeunnamja Chakanyeoja (feat. Gayoon de 4minute)) '☆Ji Yoon☆' thumb|257px|JiYoon *'Nombre artístico: '''Ji Yoon (지윤) *'Nombre real: Jeon Ji Yoon (hangul : 전지윤- Hanja :全 智 允) *'Nickname: '''Charisma Jiyoon / Teol teol Jiyoon / Junglass / Jiyoonit *'Lugar de Nacimiento: 'Corea del Sur *'Fecha de Nacimiento: 15 de Octubre de 1990 *'Posición: '''Rapera / Sub Vocalista *'Debut: 2009 *'Estatura: '''165 cm *'Peso: '47 kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'B *'Habilidad: 'Cantar / Bailar / Rapear *'Aficiones: 'Cocinar / Componer canciones *'Artista favorito: Beyoncé *'Colegio: '''Escuela secundaria Byeongjeom (Graduada) *'Compañía: Cube Entertainment '''thumb|left|250px Curiosidades →Colaboró con Woo Yi Kyung (우이경) para el single "Look only at me" (나만 봐). →Hizo un cover de "Umbrella" de Rihanna →Padre oficial de 4minute '☆Hyun A☆' thumb|257px|HyunA *'Nombre artístico: '''Hyun A (현아). HyunAh. HyunA. *'Nombre real: Kim Hyun A (Hangul: 김현아 ; Hanja :金 泫 雅) *'Nickname: '''Kim Force HyunAh / "Best Aegyo" HyunAh '/ '''키며나 / 김효나 *'Fecha de Nacimiento: '''6 de Junio del 1992 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: 'Corea del Sur *'Posición: 'Rapera principal / Bailarina *'Debut: '2007 (Wonder Girls) actualmente en 4Minute *'Años de formación: '5 años *'Estatura: '162.8 cm *'Peso: '44 Kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'O *'Habilidad: 'Baile/Rapear/Poppin/bailes callejeros/Jugar futbol *'Aficiones: 'Cocinar / Ver Películas / Personalización de ropa / hacer Selcas (cámaras Selcas) *'Artistas favoritos: 'Pussycat Dolls. Rain. Beyonce. *'Color favorito: Amarillo *'Colegio: '''Choong Chun Middle colegio de Música y arte *'Compañía: Cube Entertainment '''thumb|left|250px Curiosidades →Fue miembro del grupo K-Pop Wonder Girls, debutó como parte del originalmente como una WG de rapera el 10 de febrero de 2007 siedo así la mejor bailarína de las Wonder Girls. →Se retiro de la Wonder Girls debido a condición de salud (gastroenteritis crónica), solicitado por sus padres. →Al igual que la líder del grupo formó parte de la compañía discográfica JYP Entertainment pero fue trasladada de compañía un tiempo antes de su debut. Anuncios ''' →SAMSUNG - 4Tomorrow (2009) '''Colaboraciones →Colaboró con el cantante AJ (miembro de B2ST / BEAST) en una canción llamada "Dancing Shoes" y en el videoclip de esta. →También colaboró con Mighty Mouth para el single "Love Class". →Otra colaboración la hizo con Navi para el single "Wasteful Tears". →Colaboró en la canción "Bittersweet" para el primer album de Brave Brothers. →Forma parte de un proyecto musical ; un grupo llamado "4Tomorrow" (en conjunto con UEE de After School, Seungyeon de Kara y Ga In de Brown Eyed Girls). '☆So Hyun☆' thumb|257px|SoHyun *'Nombre artístico: '''So Hyun (소현) *'Nombre real: Kwon So Hyun (Hangul: 권소현;Hanja: 權素賢) *'Nickname: '''Cute Sohyun. Kkweon Sso. Imp. *'Fecha de Nacimiento: '30 de agosto del 1994 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: 'Corea del Sur *'Posición: 'Vocalista *'Debut: '2005 con Orange en el Album 'We Are Orange' *'Estatura: '159cm *'Peso: '45 kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'B *'Habilidad: 'Bailar / Estudiar / Japonés *'Aficiones: 'Nadar *'Artista favorito: 'Ciara *'Colegio: 'Escuela segundaria Kumho/Pungmoon girls *'Compañía: Cube Entertainment thumb|left|250px Curiosiades ''' →Ex miembro del grupo K-pop ' Orange '. →El ex alumno JYP Entertainment. →Destacada en el debut del single de Orange "Our Star" de 2005 '''Apariciones Tv →Apareció en el drama de SBS " 장길산» ( Jang San Gil ), 2003 →Apareció en KBS muestran « 울라불라블루짱» (Woolla Boolla Blue Jjang), 2004 →Apareció en SBS Drama Lovers en París, 2004 →Apareció en la película " 연애술사» (Love Predicative), 2005 Discografía 'Discografia Koreana' 'Singles ' thumb|left|200px Hot Issue '('Digital Single) #Hot Issue #Hot Issue (Instrumental ) Fecha Lanzamiento: 15 Junio 2009 thumb|left|200px Superstar (Single) #Superstar #Superstar (Instrumental) Fecha de Lanzamiento : '19 de Julio de 2010 'Mini Albums thumb|left|251px For Muzik ('''1 mini album)' #For Muzik #MUZIK #Hot Issue #What a girl wants #웃겨 (Funny) #안줄래 (Won't Give) #Hot Issue (Remix) '''Fecha Lanzamiento:' 31 Agosto 2009 thumb|left|251px Hit Your Heart ('''2 mini album)' #Who`s Next? (Feat. Beast) #Huh #Invitation #I My Me Mine #Bababa #Highlight #태연하게당연하게 '''Fecha lanzamiento:' 19 de Mayo 2010 'Colaboraciones ' thumb|left|181px Jingle Jingle #징글징글(Jingle Jingle ) ( feat. Mario , Amén ) #징글징글(Inst. ) Fecha de Lanzamiento: 2 de Diciembre de 2009 thumb|left|180px Once Again, Daehanminguk #다시한번대한민국– 싸이& 김장훈(Psy & Kim Jang Hoon) #다시한번대한민국– Brown Eyed Girls & 4minute Fecha lanzamiento: 14 de Mayo 2010 thumb|left|228px World Cup Song #World Cup Song (4minute & Brown Eyed Girls) Fecha lanzamiento: 13 de Mayo 2010 thumb|250px G20 Seoul Summit ''' #Let's Go Colaboracion de: Gyuri (KARA), Seohyun (SNSD), Junsu (2PM), Changmin (2AM), Jaekyung (Rainbow), Jonghyun (SHINee), Sungmin (Super Junior), Kahi (After School), Luna (F(x) ), JiEun (SECRET), Junhyung (B2ST), Gayoon (4minute), Min (miss A), G.O (MBLAQ), Bumkey (2wins), G.NA, Son Dambi, Seo In Kook, IU, and Anna. thumb|left|180px '''Together Forever (single)' #Say You Love Me #Say You Love Me (Vicc Beat) #Say You Love Me (Confession) #Say You Love Me (Confession) (Instrumental) Hyun A y G.NA thumb|left|181px '''Wasteful Tears ' #Wasteful Tears - Navi feat. HyunA Es una canción que saco Navi y en la que participó Hyunah de las 4minute. Incluye un Mv thumb|left|180px 'Faddy Robot Fundation ' #Faddy Robot Hecha para una fundación. La canta Yong Junhyung (BEAST), Hyuna (4Minute), '''Rappers: '''SangChu (Mighty Mouth), Verbal Jint, Joosuk, Jiko, Outsider, Vasco. thumb|left|170px '''Hello (Album) - Navi #눈물도 아까워 (Wasteful Tears) Fecha de lanzamiento: 19 de Enero de 2011 Pista núm.10 de 12 para el nuevo album de 나비 (Navi), 'Hyuna de 4Minute, colabora en una de ellas. 'Discografia Japonesa Singles ''' thumb|left|200px '''Muzik (''Japanese Ver.) ' #Muzik (Japanese Ver.) '''Fecha lanzamiento:' 5 de Mayo 2010 thumb|left|200px I My Me Mine (''2 Single)' #I my me mine (jap ver) #グッバイ (Goodbye) #HuH (korean ver.) #I my me mine (instrumental) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''28 de Julio de 2010 'thumb|left|214px' '''First (3 Single)' #Dreams come true (Japanese version) #Highlight (original version) #First (intrumental) #Dreams come true (instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''27 de Octubre 2010 thumb|left|214px '''WHY (Normal Edition (CD))' #WHY #CHANGE #Hot Issue Remix #WHY Instrumental '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''09 de Marzo de 2011 El single estará disponible en dos ediciones limitadas A y B y la edición normal C (''La de ariba). WHY, la cual será el tema central del nuevo drama de TV Asahi “Akutou~Juuhanzai Sousahan“. '''Albums TIPO A #FOR MUZIKthumb|220px #Muzik (Japanese Version) #BABABA #HOT ISSUE #HIDE&SEEK #WHO’S NEXT? (feat. BEAST) #HUH #CAN’T MAKE UP MY MIND #WHAT A GIRL WANTS #FIRST #I My Me Mine (Japanese Version)thumb|220px #ALREADY GONE #DECEMBER TIPO B #Muzik (Japanese Version) #I My Me Mine (Japanese Version) #HUH #FIRST 'Mini Albums ' thumb|left|230px Muzik (JP) #Muzik (Japanese Version) #Hot Issue (Original Version) #Muzik (Original Version) #Muzik (Instrumental) #Hot Issue (Instrumental) Fecha lanzamiento: 5 de Mayo 2010 'OST' thumb|left|190px Personal Taste OST (2010) #사랑만들기포미닛(Creating Love) Fecha de Lanzamiento: '''4 de Marzo de 2010 thumb|left|250px '''Fugitive OST (2010) #Chaos AD Fecha de lanzamiento: '''13 de Octubre de 2010 thumb|left|200px '''Rolling Star OST (2010) #Home Run Para un juego de beisbol. thumb|left|218px One Two Three ''' #One Two Three (GaYoon (4Minute) & Han Ye Ji) Para el OST de The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry thumb|left|200px '''God of Study OST #포미닛 (Dreams Come True) Pista núm.2 de 4 para el OST del drama God of Study. thumb|left|200px It’s Okay, Daddy’s Daughter OST #One Thing Pista para el OST del drama It’s Okay, Daddy’s Daughter. thumb|left|200px My Princess OST (Part1) #바람 불어라 (Wind Blow) - GaYoon (4Minute) .Pista núm.3 de 7 para el OST del drama My Princess thumb|left|200px My Princess OST (Part2) #오아시스 (Oasis) - Jiyoon (4Minute) Fecha de lanzamiento: 07 de Febrero de 2011 Pista núm.4 de 7 para el OST del drama My Princess Videografía 'Videografia Koreana' thumb|right|290px|Hot Issue - 4Minutethumb|left|290px|Muzik - 4 Minute thumb|294px|left|What A Girl Wants - 4Minutethumb|right|290px|HUH - 4Minute thumb|left|290px|I My Me Mine - 4Minutethumb|right|294px|Superstar - 4minute 'Videografia Japonesa' thumb|left|290px|FIRST - 4Minute (Japanese)thumb|right|294px|WHY - 4Minute Galería De Fotos 'Grupo' 4_Minutes_cube_ent__10092009194032.jpg 4minute.jpg 4minute_20090809.jpg 4minute-2_20090829_seoulbeats.jpg 4minute4.jpg 4minuteff.jpg 20090828_4minute2.jpg 20090828_4minute3.jpg da2433856e22f66c_4minute_highcut_1.jpg mt2v.jpg mt6d.jpg mt5g.jpg tumblr_kw8hqcGbx41qaa7h1o1_400.jpg mt4n.jpg 4minute+4minute2.jpg 200911254minute1572.jpg 200909224minutemain.jpg 201005144minute460x346.jpg 4minute20090728seoulbea.jpg 10490496314minute.jpg 20100928_4minutececi_3.jpg 20110111_4minute-600x399.jpg tumblr_letkcg3dBK1qzmyxeo1_1280.png 4minute44.PNG 4minute158478r.jpg 8524168.jpg etxu.PNG 4minm547.jpg 4444lk.PNG fxdg.PNG 'JiHyun' ' jihyun47.jpg jihyun2.jpg 11djg.PNG tyv.PNG bu.PNG bp.PNG u9.PNG ' 'GaYoon' gayooni.jpg gayoon2.jpg rsy.PNG cyi.PNG 6dric6.PNG ycfi.PNG fxdhj.PNG 'JiYoon' jiyoon14.jpg jiyoon3.jpg tdj.PNG tesht.PNG eag.PNG rydjfg.PNG ergds.PNG 'HyunAh' hyuna14.jpg hyuna651.jpg trsht.PNG 868i.PNG etrhd.PNG regd.PNG trfg.PNG 'SoHyun' truh.PNG hetgf.PNG trsut.PNG trh.PNG rthgf.PNG tgf.PNG 6rthgf.PNG Enlaces *Web Oficial - 4Minute *Web Oficial - 4Minute - Japón *Web Oficial - Musica Universal Japón 'Twitter' *Twitter Oficial - |HyunA| *Twitter Oficial - |SoHyun| *Twitter Oficial - |JiYoon| *Twitter Oficial - |JiHyun| Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kpop